Another Full House Story
by Mia Lynn
Summary: This one is about Michelle because someone requested one about her I hope you like it!!! Please review!


"You guys," Michelle, now 26, said to her family, "Kevin and I have some good news,  
we're gonna have a baby!!  
  
Kevin Brown was Michelle's husband. They had gotten engaged during Michelle's  
senior year in college. They had gotten married a little  
after graduation. Michelle worked as an elementary school teacher, Kevin was a pilot for  
U.S. Air. They were really happy  
they had been trying for a while to have a baby!  
  
"We just found out yesterday and I'm only six weeks!" she continued.  
"Congratulations!" Stephanie said as she hugged her little sister. She knew how much  
Michelle wanted to have children. Stephanie knew  
how much joy it would be for her because she saw how good Michelle was with her  
nieces and nephews. There were five of them, D.J had two  
Joseph,9,and Steven, almost 5. Stephanie had three of her own, her oldest Pam was 6  
1/2, Daniella was almost 5 and Thomas Jr.  
was 3. Everyone was very happy and excited for Michelle.  
  
3 months later  
  
"Hey dad!" Michelle said when her father answered the phone.  
  
"Hey honey," he said to Michelle who's belly was already getting large, "How are  
you?"  
  
"I'm great," she replied," I just got back from the obstetrician and wanted to tell you about  
it!"  
  
"Everything's all right?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
" Fine, actually better than fine, Kevin and I are going to have twins!"  
  
"Wow," Danny said elated, " that's really great!"  
  
" I know!" she said beaming.   
  
After they were done talking Dannysatr and thought how a great a Mom,Michelle would make!  
  
2 months later  
  
Michelle was six and a half months pregnant.   
  
"Honey," Kevin said, "I have a quick flight to Seattle today, but I should be back by  
supper.  
  
"OK." Michelle said happily.   
  
She had decided she was going to do some shopping for the nursery. She went to this  
quaint little antique store, she found a   
cute wooden crib for $30. Her next stop was at the hardware store. She picked up three  
cans of paint, blue, pink, and white.   
The clerk helped her carry them to the car. She headed for the mall next. She picked out  
some white curtains and a Muppet Babies  
bed set. D.J. had given her Steven's old rocking horse. She was going to paint the room  
blue and pink because they weren't sure whether they were having boys or girls but they hoped for one   
of each.  
When Michelle got back to their house she figured she would leave the crib and paint in the car til Kevin  
got home. It was four o'clock already, so she figured she better start dinner. She decided  
to make spaghetti, Kevin's favorite.   
She got out a big pot and filled it with water. She decided to turn on the T.V. while the  
water was boiling.  
  
" U.S. Air Flight 3-5-2 to Seattle has gone down over Sandus, Oregon," the newscaster's  
voice boomed, " I repeat we have just received word that   
flight 352 to Seattle has gone down, there is no word on survivors at this time."  
  
"Oh my God!" Michelle thought and she started to cry.  
  
At that moment the phone rang.  
  
"Please let it be him" she said to herself.  
  
" Hello Mrs. Brown, a voice said on the other end, " I am calling to inform you that we  
have found your husband. How soon can you get here?"  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible." she said barely holding back the sobs.  
  
As soon as she hung up the phone she called her Dad. Kevin's parents had both passed  
away, his mother only 1 year ago.  
  
"Daddy, " Michelle wailed into the phone, " Daddy, Kevin was in a plane crash..a horrible  
plane crash, I...I can't go alone. I just can't!   
Will you come with me?"  
  
He picked her up 15 minutes later and they headed for the airport. They got right on a  
flight along with some passengers' families  
They were there in an hour and a half.  
  
They were met by a woman who began calling out names. Her name was called and she  
and her father, along with about fifteen others  
were taken in a van to a nearby hospital. A while later a doctor came up to her.  
  
"Mrs. Brown?" he asked unknowingly.  
  
"Yes?" she replied quite frightened of what the news might be.  
  
" Your husband was found barely alive we rushed him into surgery to operate on his  
many internal injuries. He is in very critical condition."  
  
"Well, Can I see him?"  
  
"Of Course, the doctor said warmly," but be prepared cause he looks pretty bad."  
  
When Michelle walked in the room she began to sob. Kevin was in a coma. He was  
hooked up to a ventilator and a heart monitor. She held his hand and talked to him told him how much she loved him, and how much  
she needed him.   
  
She stayed with him night and day for a week. One day while she was sitting at his side  
the heart monitor went off, the doctors came running in with their equipment. They rushed Michelle out of the room.   
She watched through the window with her dad. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her back. This week had been so stressful and now   
she was going into early labor. She had to leave her husband. She was very worried  
it was too soon for her to give birth.  
  
About an hour later  
  
" We have given you some drugs to stop the labor." the obstetrician said.  
  
" So the babies are going to be all right?" She asked.  
  
"If the drugs work and there are no other complications, you should be able to carry to  
full term."  
  
Just then Danny came in.   
  
"How is he?" she asked hopefully.  
  
" They revived him but he is still in very bad shape." he said grimly.  
  
" How are you?" he asked.  
  
" We're fine as long as these drugs work." she replied.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Can we come in?" D.J. asked about her and Steph.  
  
"Sure!" said Michelle very surprised and happy to see her sisters.  
  
"Dad called us and we flew right out." Steph said.  
  
They had brought her some balloons and flowers. They talked about the kids and about  
how sure they were that everything would be fine.  
In the middle of this she began to feel the back pains again and she thought she felt her  
water break. She pressed the button to call the doctor.  
  
" I'm having those back pains again and I'm not sure but I think my water broke."  
Michelle told the doctor.  
  
She was quickly rushed into the delivery room. The babies were going to be delivered  
right away. A full term to carry a baby is 40 weeks and Michelle  
was just barely 31 weeks. The doctor was very concerned for the twins.   
  
After many gruesome hours of contractions and labor Michelle gave birth to her babies  
they were both alive but had common problems that premature babies have  
such as breathing by themselves and low birth weight. Jaacob Kevin weighed 4 pounds.   
His sister, Hope Breanne, didn't weigh  
quite that much at a mere 2 pounds 4 ounces. Michelle was very tired so the doctor gave  
her drugs to help her rest, she had barely gotten any sleep since the plane  
crash. When she woke it was nearly 24 hours later. D.J, Steph, her Dad and Vicki were  
all there when she woke.  
  
" I want to see my babies!" is the first thing she said.  
  
The doctor took her to the neonatal ICU. The babies were both hooked up to ventilators  
and to heart monitors.  
After talking to the babies and stroking there small bodies she went to her husband's  
hospital room. When she rolled in the room she was surprised to meet his bright   
green eyes.  
  
"Honey!" she exclaimed jumping up to hug him.  
  
"How are you feeling? I was so scared I was going to lose you!" she rambled.  
  
"I hear we have some beautiful children!" he said to her.  
  
He was still heavily drugged due to his injuries, which included a dislocated shoulder  
and a busted leg. He had broken the tibia, and had also torn the ligaments in  
his knee. Everyone left to let them talk about things. They were sure everything would  
turn out right.  
  
Two more months later  
  
Michelle and Kevin were finally able to bring home their children. Danny was there to  
help them. Jaacob had grown to a whopping   
8 pounds 6 ounces and Hope weighed almost 7 pounds. Kevin was doing fine although  
he did have a leg brace and crutches for at least another month.  
when he had gotten out of the hospital he had helped Michelle paint as much as he could.   
The nursery was painted pink and blue all ready for the new babies'  
arrival.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
